


The Right to Love

by FirePrince_Fighter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirePrince_Fighter/pseuds/FirePrince_Fighter
Summary: Gajeel has something important to ask Master Makarov. How will he react?
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Kudos: 43





	The Right to Love

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been my best work but I have been bored and figured I would give it a try. Not sure if I should add more chapters or not so let me know what yall think!

Gajeel walked up the steps of the stairwell up to the second floor of the guildhall where Master Makarov’s office was. He was so nervous about what he was about to ask. He and Levy had been dating for a little over a year now and almost everyone in the guild now knew that she was pregnant with his child. They hadn’t planned on getting pregnant this early but then again, they also weren’t being especially careful when it came to protection. And they had sex. A lot. The thought made Gajeel smirk. Who would’ve thought that his bookworm would be such a naughty little minx? 

Their first time had been a drunken accident after one of the guild’s many infamous parties. They hadn’t really discussed the topic of sex before that night but Gajeel figured that Levy would want to take it slow and he was too afraid of messing things up to act first. Levy means the world to him, so he didn’t want to do anything to make her feel uncomfortable. 

Thinking back on the past year made Gajeel smirk and chuckle, who would’ve thought that the Iron hearted Black Steel Gajeel would become such a softy. Although it didn’t really bother him much anymore; he would become a man worthy of Levy and if that meant he became soft then so be it. As long as she was by his side, that’s all that mattered 

Once Gajeel reached the top of the stairs he knocked on the door to the master’s office. 

“Come in”, the master replied. 

Gajeel opened the door and walked inside. 

“Gajeel my boy, what can I do for ya?” the master said with a big ole smile on his face. 

Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest. “look I gotta ask ya an important question so I'll just get right to it. I wanted to ask if I had your blessing to propose to Levy.” Gajeel had the biggest blush on his face and was fidgeting a bit but continued anyway. “I know I ain’t got the best reputation in the guild and I hurt her in the past which I will never be able to forgive myself for, but I love her more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my entire life. I know I can never do enough to erase the sins of my past and the bad things I’ve done but if I marry Levy I promise you that I will spend every last minute of the rest of my life protecting her and making her happy. That’s a promise!” by this point Gajeel was on his knees with his head down waiting for Makarov’s response. Makarov appraised Gajeel with a serious look and then a big smile lit up his face. 

“You really do love my precious levy-chan don’t ya my boy?”, master snickered. He teased him for a moment more and then returned to a more serious expression. 

“answer me this boy, let's say I didn’t give my blessing to marry Levy. What would you do then?” Master asked quizzically. 

Gajeel tensed and began to think the worst. ‘is he asking cause he doesn’t plan on giving me his blessing?’ Gajeel thought worriedly. He thought about the question for a moment and then lifted his head to look master straight in the eye. 

“I’m asking for yer blessing because I know it’s what Levy would want me to do since you’ve been her father figure since she was little. If you were to say no, then I would still propose to Levy. Your approval is important to me but being by her side is even more important to me. So long as Levy accepts me, even if I were to be rejected by you and the entire guild, I would still do everything and anything in my power to stay by her side. If I must prove myself then I'll do it over and over again until I gain the right to love her. I'll never give up on wanting to be by her side because that’s the only place I wanna be”, Gajeel declared with conviction. 

Master grinned from ear to ear and began to laugh heartily. “My boy if you planned on marrying Levy regardless of what I say then why bother asking?”, master teased. 

“Hey! I was tryin to be considerate ya old geezer! I’m not very good at this kinda thing but I know that usually the guy is supposed to ask the girl’s father first or whatever”, Gajeel replied defensively with a huff. 

“Relax boy, I'm just teasin. At the end of the day, it’s up to Levy to decide if she wants to be with you or not, but I do appreciate you asking. Levy is one of my dear children and I’ve watched her grow into the smart, strong, independent, beautiful young lady she is today. These eyes may be old, but it doesn’t take a genius to see just how much she cares about you.” 

“While I haven’t had you for as long, you’re one of my precious children too. And a father wants nothing more than to see his children happy and healthy. You've never not had my blessing because I know what kind of man you are”, Master said with pride. 

“M-master...”, Gajeel said with astonishment and emotion. He knew the old man was okay with him but didn’t think he thought that highly of him. For the first time since Metallicana had left Gajeel felt the warmth and comfort of parental love. It was such a foreign feeling to him, but he tried not to let it show just how much the old man’s words really affected him. 

Gajeel stood and walked over to the master and gave him a firm handshake. “Thank you. It really means a lot to me to have your blessing”, Gajeel told him. 

Master returned the shake and gave him a big goofy grin. “Ya know I should be the one saying that you have to marry Levy since you knocked her up, but I know that you’ll take full responsibility”, Master responded passive-aggressively. 

“Raising a child isn’t going to be a walk in the park for either of you, and the next few years will be a bit of a handful, to say the least. But Fairy Tail will be here for both of you each step of the way”, Master finished. Gajeel was touched, he knew that they would have the support of the guild when it came to helping them raise their children but hearing it out loud was still quite a shock. He extended his hand to give the old man a firm handshake and offered him his most sincere smile. 

“Thank you, Master. I won’t let you down”, Gajeel said with sincerity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading please kudos and comment if you would like me to write more chapters. :)


End file.
